Pokemon College:Pearl ,Orange and ContestShipping
by AshKetchumDarkSide
Summary: Misty ,May and Dawn go to college only to meet Ash, Drew And Tracey They fall in love with them the problem is that they are gang members and players. Pearlshipping,Orangeshipping and Contestshipping.Discontiuned for now
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon College :Pearl, Orange and ContestShipping

Chapter 1

A start of something new. Three girls who were best of friends during high school."Come on May we won't wait for total freedom we can do anything."Misty was walking kind of slow because she packed too much."Sorry my stuff don't carry itself."May said.

Dawn was in front of them. They started hearing rap music so Misty ,May and Dawn followed the sound and found three guys practicing rap songs.

"Wow who are these guys?"Misty ,May and Dawn started to blushed when they eardropped on the others."Wow it Ash,Drew,and Tracey the most popular guys around"

"Alright we getting the song Vote or Die,kindly watching South Park give me the idea." Ash said

Tracey tryed on finding the perfect around with the turn was the head rapper with Pikachu on his was the back up rapper and Tracey was the D.J.

The girls started drooling over them "Ash is a kind of guy for me"Dawn said.

"Drew is so awesome!"May screamed

"Tracey is so perfect for me."Misty said

Ash looked over to Dawn and her friends"Drew ,Tracey check out those babes over there"

Drew and Tracey looked over to the girls"Wow Ash is right those girls are hot."Tracey laughed

"Let go over there."Ash,Drew and Tracey walked over to Misty ,May and girls was nervous and Blush a little."Hi what's your name sweet thing?"Ash asked."My name is Dawn the red one is Misty and the brunette one is May"Dawn answered.

"So you....me..date Friday night."Ash said

Dawn blushed and said "Yeah I love to." Ash looked over to his friends"Let's make this a triple date,Me and Dawn,Drew&May and Misty& Tracey."

Misty qand May got exicted and said We like that."

So the guys left the girls

"Oh Ash I will give a night to remeber." Dawn thought.

The girls walked to find their guys thought the same thing "What is this feeling"All of them thought.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In class

The Prof was giving a lecture into he opened his desk and cheese and whipped cream spread on his face." Who did this!?"The prof said

Three of them were laughing so hard that everyone heard them

"ASH,DREW,TRACEY DEAN OFFICE NOW!"Everyone looked at them with trouble looks in their eyes.

"Oh no Ashy is in trouble."Dawn said

After class

"I hope that they did get into big trouble" May said. The girls wait for them ,Drew and Tracey came with depressed looks on their face. They walked up to them "Hey girls What's up?"

"What happened?"Misty said

"We're on Dorm lockup for three days so we can't make our date sorry."Tracey said

"No need to 's just one date ."Dawn said with lot of depressed in her voice.

The girls looked upset and disappoint as they walked away.

"Man I wish we didn't get busted." Drew said "the dean is going to get it."Ash said"Yeah but how."The girls talked about their cancalled plans

"Oh man I was hoping for this date."Misty said."Me too!"Dawn and May said

"Why they have to be troublemakers."May sat in their room and thought about something for a few hours."How about we change them from rappers into students."Dawn said

"Good idea."

In Guys Dorm

"Come on Guys,Girls like that don't come along like that."Ash said "You said what can we on lockup Secirity have this dorm guarded."Drew said

All of Sudden a car parked out side their dorm."That's Paul's crew car."Three guns were pointed at their room "GET DOWN NOW!" The guns fired at thei room for 5 minutes the stop.

"You guys suck I'm hope you die son of a bitch."The next day Dawn,Misty ,And May walked to claa when they saw bulletmarks on the guys dorm."Oh no Come on!"May said panicked."What happened?"Dawn said

"A rivalry between Ash's And Paul's Rap group and his crew shot the dorm for minutes."A girl said

"What happened to Ash,Drew and Tracey?"Dawn said

Your boyfriend and his friend are at the hospital and they have to be questioned about the event.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ash and friends are arrested for a gunfire and friends hoped that Ash and friends are alright. "I worry that Ash is in jail."Dawn said sad.

"What can we do?"A car parked in front of them.

"Forget the losers!We all you need."Paul,Gary and Brendan standing in front of them eyeing them.

"Go Away jackass!"Dawn screamed.

"I'm a friend is proably in jail."Brendan said

"No way they not."Three punches came at them sending them to the ground.

"Touch or talk to our girls again we have the right to kill you."Ash said which make Dawn blush.

"Fine you win this time."They left.

"Wow You okay."Misty said happily.

"Yeah We had the problem taken care Ya Later!"Ash ,Drew Tracey left.

The girls sighed in love.

"Don't start liking bad are players they are going to hurt you later."They all got mad.

"You're Wrong they not like that you're jealous!They like us!"They all said.

"Yeah for now."The girl walked away.

"Ash isn't like that is he?"

TBC

Ash and friends are players find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thinking about what the other girls said Dawn still didn't believe them and wonder off in her fantasy world.

(Fantasy)

Dawn sitting on her bed and Ash walks in

"Ashy!!!"Dawn said while blshing.

"Dawn I want to show how much I love you"Ash leans in and kissed leaned back and pulled in Ash and they started to get sexual was about to take her skirt off.

"Dawn wake up!"May shooked Dawn out "thimking about Ash huh?"Dawn blushed.

"No Not like you and Drew!!"May blushed deeply.

"Drew and I are just friends."

"Me too with Ash where Misty"May was walked in and said

"Hey guys I keep hearing rumors about Ash Tracey Drew that they are in a gang.

"NO WAY!!Ash can't be in a gang!!"Dawn said in anger.

"Sounds like you are in love with Ash Dawn!"Misty teased.

"Maybe I do like you and Tracey?"

"Yeah you have a point but what can we do?"They all thought.

With Ash

The police chased Drew and Ash for weed they had."Stupid cops!!!"Ash said.

"yeah hate them so much!!!Drew said.

"we still being watched by the cops and we still need to take out Paul and his gang!!"Tracey said.

"But Tracey we being watched 24/7how can we kill…"A knock on the door so they went to answer to see Dawn,Misty,and May standing in their doorway in sexy clothes

"Hey Girls!!"They said while drooling."

"You guys got your own rooms?"They nodded. 'Let the fun begin'The girls thought.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ash and the guys prepared to be seculed by Dawn and the girls."Hey girls what's up?"

"Nothing much we here because of the date right?"Misty and May nodded to Dawn's reason.

Ash Drew Tracey went to talk this out. "Do you think that they know about our rep?"Ash wondered.

"I think they really want us so go with it."Drew said with a smirk.

"Wow Dawn really is a hot babe is she?"Ash said.

"Not hot as May man sorry."Drew said.

"Well let do this!"Tracey said with a smile

With Dawn Misty and May

"You positive on this Dawn they cool and all but I having second thoughts!"Misty said

"I'm not!!I going for it!!"May repiled.

"Ok then let go then!!!"

They went into the rooms to start the action.

Ash and Dawn stared at each other for two minutes before making 's tongue moved inside Ash's mouth while Ash tryed to get a feel of her boobs.

"Oh Ash!!!"Dawn started trailing down to his jeans to take them didnt mind.'Wow she's wants to fuck me!!Wow I going for it.'

Ash ripped her shirt off and kissed her boobs which made her moans loud to hear for miles.

The night went on with them having sex which they all girls left which leaves them to think about their relationship with them.

"Wow Ash was amazing and I finally lost my virginity!!"Dawn said with a smile.

"Us too!!"

With Ash Drew Tracey

"They were fucked a lot of girls but that was the best ever!!!"Drew said.

"I know but should we drop them now?"Tracey said.

"I dont think we should yet we could make this last"Ash said with a smirk which made Drew and Tracey smirked.

"Why I cant get over Dawn'Ash thought.

"Can get over May"

"Misty i think I cant give up at all."

With them regeting of sleeping with them they started to think maybe they have falling in love with Misty May and Dawn.

TBC

Ash Drew Tracey find out something that can changed their life please!!!!Later!!!!

"I dont


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Drew just got out of class to meet up with Ash and Tracey."Guys I have this problem."Drew said.

"Same here the girls we should be able to trick them not the other way around."Tracey shook his head.

"What can we do I'm mean Ash you wrote 'Ash and Dawn 4ever' all over your textbook and Drew stars into space daydreaming we have a major problem."Then a red and blue car comes in."That's Brock's car yo!!!!"They ran to the car.

"Brock the king player sup man!!"Ash gave him a pound.

"Sup Ash going on how much girls did you guys played."

"Brock we grab three girls but the problem is that we can't stop think about them."Brock looked at Ash.

"Man rough I mean you guys are masters and you can't give these girls up?"Tracy nodded.

"Brock what should we do?"Brock explained his plan.

With the girls

They can't stop think about bumps into walls Misty with with everything."Man Ash is so cool and stuff you know."A girl heard Ash's name

"Did you say ASH KETCHUM!!!"They all brown hair girl was mad as hell."ASH KETCHUM IS A DOUBLECROSSER AND HIS TWO BUDDIES ARE TOO!!!"They all got mad.

"Drew is not a doublecrosser!!!!"May said with rage.

"Come on they slept with at least 25 girls and it will not of you are being played by them."

"WE ARE!!!!So they like pimps or something?"Misty asked.

"No they players who dont care about people feelings going around and sleeping with every pretty girl they see you are like trophies to them."Dawn was in rage.

"HOW DARE THEY MESS AROUND WITH OUR FEELINGS LIKE THIS!!!!THEY ARE SO DEAD!!!!"Dawn walked off to find ASh and was with Dawn on this but May was unsure.

'Drew is not a player I don't know why I feel this way but we cant go to kill them.'

With Ash and Drew and Tracey

"Ok that the plan got it!!!"Brock said and they all nodded.A car rode by and two guns was taken out and fired at them.

"LOOK OUT!!!"Ash and Drew took the bullets for Tracey and Brock.

"Someone call 911 hurry!!!"  
TBC

Sorry writer's block I write longer next time promise read Shawn Ketchum and vote on Sora532's poll.


	7. Chapter 7:AN

News flash for Pokemon College

I will update this really soon if people want me to continue this story I now I can't.I have Rising Darkness to that is over I will possibly update this story.I'm sorry for keep you all waiting for this story.

Story I'm updating

Rising Darkness

Distance Troubles (Two chapters left)

Force Into Love

Sweet kiss (Contestshipping story requested by xXFireRosexX)

New Pearlshipping oneshot

Shawn Ketchum (Soon writing block for this don't worry)

Please review to tell me what you think of this.


End file.
